


Just Friends

by karumenchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, NaruHina - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, angsty sex, lots of feels, there is fluff and a little smut but nothing too explicit, they just love each other sm, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karumenchan/pseuds/karumenchan
Summary: Naruto and Hinata had promised to stay friends even after they broke up, but Naruto felt like nothing had really changed. Not that he wants it to.





	Just Friends

Naruto and Hinata had decided to break up two weeks ago before more serious feelings started to rise up between them. They had been dating for barely three months before Hinata received the acceptance letter from the university she had applied to abroad. She had blamed herself for ever agreeing to go out with Naruto in the first place, knowing that she would most probably get into the university she wanted, but she had been crushing on his friend for years and when he confessed to her, it was like a dream come true.

Naruto’s world fell apart when she told him, but he put one of his best cheeky smiles — one that Hinata could perfectly see through, even if she didn’t say anything — and they both agreed to break up, promising to not let something like this deteriorate the deep friendship they had shared since they were children.

Far from it, Naruto realized as he dragged his feet to Hinata’s flat at 7 in the morning, their relationship had stayed the same as when they were dating, if not more intimate. Sasuke, Kiba and, surprisingly, Shikamaru, had insisted they had a boy’s night out, but none of them had ever been able to last as much as Naruto did, and when he’d come back from the bathroom to order another drink, he’d found the spot they had been occupying completely empty. He had checked his phone and found a simple message from Sasuke that said: “We’re leaving. We didn’t wait for you because we know you’d force us to stay longer.” Bastards. It had been them who had dragged him out tonight. Now again, Naruto had to admit it was hard to keep up with his fast metabolism and its ability to digest alcohol as if it were water.

Naruto had walked out of the club, his feet still a bit insecure on the pavement, and found himself in front of the building were Hinata lived. He looked at her window, a small smile tugging at his lips when he saw the lights on. Of course she would be awake. Hinata always woke up early, even on Saturdays, her sense of duty and diligence not letting her sleep more than what was strictly necessary. _“Sleeping is a waste of time, you miss so many things when you’re in bed.”_ That’s what she would always say.

He paused, shifting nervously as he pondered his options. They were supposed to be just friends, and Naruto certainly didn’t drop by Sakura’s or Sasuke’s home at 7 in the morning, though it may have something to do with the fact that they’d both probably punch him senseless. Now again, neither him nor Hinata had been acting as “just friends” ever since they broke up. He still walked her home every day after highschool, wrapping a loose arm around her shoulders that she never bothered to shake off. They still went to the movies or to grab dinner on the weekends, the only difference being they called it “to hang out” instead of “a date”. God, they’d even kissed more than a couple of times, eyes shutting close and fingers lingering on skin before they pulled away, blushing and stuttering breathy apologies that none of them really felt.

Naruto shrugged as he rang Hinata’s doorbell. If she didn’t mind it, he surely wasn’t going to be the one to point it out. He liked her, really really liked her, and until the moment when Hinata had to leave for university, he wanted to spend all of his time close to her. As close as possible.

The light in the intercom flashed red and Hinata’s voice came out from it, distorted but still as sweet as always.

“Yes?”

“Hinata, it’s me!”

“Naruto?”

“Yeah!”

The door unlocked with a ringing sound and Naruto pushed it, climbing up the stairs quickly until he reached the floor where Hinata’s flat was. The door was already open, and he closed it behind him with a smile, making his way to the little kitchenette where his friend — or lover or whatever she was right now — had already started to prepare coffee.

“Good morning!”

She turned around, an angry look on her face that Naruto knew was fake.

“I’d say it’s good night for you.”

Naruto grinned, a shy hand coming to rub the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry. It’s just the boys left without me and I really need one of your magic coffees.”

Hinata’s lips twitched and Naruto was trying really hard not to stare at the dimple that formed in her right cheek whenever she tried to hide a smile, or the way her eyes shone when she failed at it.

“You’re helpless.”

“Sorry.”

Naruto’s smile widened as Hinata handed him a cup of coffee and followed her to the small couch where they had lay together so many times.

“So, why is it they left you behind?”

“You know them, they can’t keep up with me! So they prefer to flee before seeing their pride crushed under my invincible alcohol endurance!”

Hinata giggled and took a sip of her coffee, glancing at him sideways with an amused look in her eyes.

“I can recall more than one time when your “invincible alcohol endurance” was beaten to a pulp.”

He blushed. That was true. Sakura liked to dare him to drinking contests from time to time, and even though Naruto knew she had an almost alcoholic aunt from whom she had learned everything related to drinking, he had never been one to chicken out and always took up on her challenges. He lost terribly each and every time, but Hinata would always drag him home afterwards and prepare one of her life saving coffees for him.

Naruto had played it cool this past two weeks, hiding the fact that he was not at all okay with the uncertain situation they were in, because even if everything felt as if it were the same, he knew damn well it wasn’t. She was there, at hands reach, and he certainly did not restrain himself from pulling her close, but it felt wrong, like he was doing something he no longer should be doing, because she was just a friend now.

He looked at Hinata, who was biting her lower lip in worry at his sudden silence, her eyes asking him if everything was okay.

“Hinata…”

“Hmmm?”

He sighed, his tiredness kicking in suddenly.

“Truth is, I didn’t just come here for your magic coffee.”

She smiled, placing her cup lightly on the low wooden table in front of the couch.

“I know.”

Of course she knew. She always knew. Hinata had always been able to see through him, past his fake smile and overacted antics, like he was an open book and her infinite blue eyes those of a hungry reader.

“When are you leaving?”

Her smile faded, leaving a sore feeling in the back of Naruto’s throat.

“On Monday.”

His heart stopped.

“Monday? But uni doesn’t start for another month, right?”

“Yeah… but I need to move in my new apartment and there’s still lots of paperwork I got to do…”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

He tried to control the raging fire that had started to rise in the pit of his stomach, fingers digging mercilessly in the couch.

“I—”

“What were you waiting for? If I hadn’t come today, would you have just left without a simple word?”

“No! Narut—”

“I can’t fucking believe this, Hinata. I know we’re not dating anymore, but we’re still friends, right?” She looked down, tearing her gaze away from him. “What the hell, I still fucking love you! You can’t just leave like this!”

Hinata’s eyes went wide, her lips parting slightly in surprise and Naruto could hear his heart pounding so wildly he swore he could feel it trying to jump out of his chest. He bit back a groan. Fantastic, now he’d gone and said it. Thinking back, they’d never said out loud that they loved each other, because, how could they if they had only been dating for three months? Love doesn’t come that quickly, or that’s what everyone said. Truth was, it did come quick for him. It was easy to love Hinata. Her sincere big eyes, and her kind voice, and her soft lips and the warmth that always emanated from her shy smile. Naruto wasn’t going to lie: it was easy to love her long legs, too, and the curve of her back just above her butt, and the swell of her breasts, and the needy moans that fell from her lips whenever he caressed all of her body like it was the Eighth Wonder of the World.

He loved her, of course he did, he had for a long time, even before they started dating, and, to be honest, he hadn’t still assumed their break up because it hadn’t felt like one. It had been something that he’d pushed to a corner of his mind, because she was still there and that was all that mattered, but now she was leaving in two days, and everything came down crashing on him like an overflowing dam.

It was easy to love Hinata, and he’d seen his best friends suffer because of love, but with her it hadn’t ever hurt one bit. Not until now.

It all came to his mind at once. Small smiles, big laughs and tight hugs. Fleeting touches over hot skin, bare teeth scratching soft lips, wandering hands and wondering eyes, muffled words and silent screams.

Something inside Naruto twisted, his heart suddenly feeling heavy on his chest under her clear gaze, and he somehow felt his body move on its own, approaching a wide eyed Hinata that looked nervous, but didn’t make any attempt to get away from his touch. It was always like this. One moment they would be laughing together, playing their part perfectly in the play they had both decided to act, and the next the curtain would come down and their minds would forget the whole script.  

He leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against hers, a soft touch that was almost imperceptible. Almost, because it sent lightning down his spine all the same. He pressed their mouths together again, harder this time, muttering the same words against her lips over and over again as if he were a sinner and those the prayer he needed to redeem himself. “I still fucking love you. I still fucking love you. _I still fucking love you.”_

Naruto pushed her gently to make her lie on her back, hovering over her with half lidded eyes and the same words still falling from his lips. He traced a path of openmouthed kissed down the line of her jawline, coming to rest on her pulse point and going back to her mouth to swallow her breathy whimpers. She brushed her hands against his cheek, caressing him with a loving look in her eyes that made everything inside Naruto melt before she let her fingers roam free down his back. He felt nails draw senseless patterns over his skin and the she tugged the hem of his shirt, pulling lightly to take it off.

He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, reveling in the sounds that escaped her throat, committing every inch of her to memory so he wouldn’t forget a single thing about her once she left. Who was he trying to fool? Of course he wouldn’t forget.

He took her clothes of, slowly but surely, tasting all of her skin, drinking all of her whimpers.

“Hinata…”

She didn’t answer, eyes closed and face flushed, and Naruto had to force himself to calm down because _“God, she’s so beautiful.”_

“Hinata, look at me.”

She opened her eyes slowly and Naruto felt like he was drowning in an eternal sea the color of the sky, and he found he didn’t care. He would gladly fight for air there for the rest of his life.

“I still fucking love you.”

He saw tears pool at the edge of her eyelashes and suddenly his throat felt so tight that he felt he was being choked.

“I still… fucking love you too.”

She smiled, but the happiness didn’t reach her eyes, and Naruto leaned in again, kissing all of her tears away before he joined their lips again.

“Promise you’ll let me go visit.”

He felt the wetness in his own eyes and hid his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her smell.

“Of course. I will be really angry if you don’t come.”

Naruto couldn’t help the tug at the corner of his lips. They made love like that, eyes wet and hearts racing, blood boiling and skin sticky. Their hands roaming each other’s skin like they were temples to worship, their mouths devouring each other’s breath like it was the only thing that allowed them to stay alive. Naruto’s head was spinning, Hinata’s shaky voice rocking him into a rhythm he never wanted to forget, their bodies dancing at unison to a tune only the would ever know.

When Hinata arched against him all the air was taken away from Naruto’s lungs like a punch straight to his guts. A really sweet punch at that.

Their minds drifted away as their breaths steadied, the slow movement of Hinata’s chest lulling him into a dream he knew damn well would be too short.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Naruhina has been slowly but surely taking over my heart,,,,, tell me what you think on the comments!  
> Lots of love,  
> Carmen
> 
> p.s. find me on tumblr (@kagyamatobios)


End file.
